


Coffee Breath

by FaithQuinn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, But nothing detailed, Cute, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, One Night Stands, Short & Sweet, Well - Freeform, it's actually long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithQuinn/pseuds/FaithQuinn
Summary: "Arthur doesn't recall much of the party other than it was surprisingly hectic and chaotic, and that he had definitely got wasted, if the hangover he's having is anything to go by."Based on the song "Coffee Breath" by "Sofia Mills".This's my first time posting here, so go easy on me. Alao, I'm not really a writer, I just do it for fun every now and then so I'm not that good at it, sorry in advance.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Coffee Breath

It was the morning after a very wild, chaotic party his coworker, Jones, was hosting. ‘To celebrate the end of the semester!’, He recalls what his coworker said.

While Arthur wasn’t particularly close to the guy, and they didn’t even really know each other that well but they sort of counted as friends. 

As professors, they were quite busy, which didn’t give them much time to hang out outside from the work place. 

Arthur was an English Professor in an international academy, and so was Mr. Jones-or Alfred F.Jones- as he’d refer to himself. Alfred was a mathematics Professor. He was that kind of professor that always wanted to set a good reputation between his students-and he was very loved between them. 

When Arthur met him for the first time, He couldn’t stand him one bit. He was loud, obnoxious, reckless-and just seemed like an utter moron. He was determined to avoid Mr. Jones at all costs. 

But that proved to be hard with Mr. Jones’s persistent personality. The first two weeks, Arthur was successful. But on the third week, they had a meeting to discuss some things with other professors. After it was done and everyone started leaving, as Arthur started packing his papers, he failed to see Mr. Jones approaching him. ‘So how much longer are you planning on ignoring me, Mr. Kirkland?’, Said Alfred with an amused yet bright grin on his face. Arthur was startled and jumped at the voice that suddenly invaded his space. Whipping around to look at said person, Arthur glared up at him. ‘Sneaking up on people like that is quite rude, don’t you think?’, said Arthur, which has earned him an amused laugh from the bright American. Although Arthur disliked the fellow professor, he still admitted, to himself at least, that the American was quite the looker. 

A young, 25 year old, tall man, with a beautifully tanned sun-kissed skin, Broad shoulders and blonde hair. And his eyes, god his eyes, so blue like the ocean or the beautiful clear blue sky on a sunny day. 

A shame he was an utter idiot, though. 

‘I’ll knock next time I approach you then.’, came in Alfred’s response along with a chuckle. Arthur couldn’t help but roll his eyes at this, but before he could get up and leave, Alfred grabbed his forearm and squeezed it gently. ‘Hey, seriously, why are you ignoring me? You’re literally the only professor that has been determinedly avoiding me.’, He sounded a bit more serious this time, ‘Did I offend you in some way?’. Arthur wasn’t sure what to say. To be fair, Alfred hadn’t done anything that could have offended Arthur in any shape or form. True, the guy sort of spoke before he thought, but he has always been nice to everyone that talked to him. From students to coworkers. 

‘I-I....Well-Um...I mean...’,Arthur’s cheeks heated up slightly with embarrassment, as he stuttered, not sure how to respond. Alfred eyed him silently for a moment before letting go of his forearm and standing back a bit. ‘Well, if I have, then let’s start again!’, Arthur looked up with confusion written on his face at the American. 

‘Hi! I’m Alfred F.Jones, nice to meet you!’, exclaimed the American as he extended his hand out for the English man to shake. 

Arthur stared dumbfounded up at Alfred. A minute passed between them just standing like that with either of them moving. ‘Come on, buddy, don’t leave me hanging like that, I look like an idiot standing like that.’, said Alfred finally breaking the stretching silence between them. Arthur flinched slightly as the American’s voice sounded again. After a moment of staring at Alfred’s hand, he blushed slightly as he took it. ‘Ah, yes, nice to meet you too, Mr. Jones...I’m Arthur Kirkland.’, said Arthur as they shook hands.

The American professor laughed slightly, ‘You know, you don’t have to call me Mr. Jones, just call me Alfred.’, he added. 

Arthur stared at him for a moment then nodded slightly. 

After that encounter, Alfred and Arthur started talking more together, if they had any free time at all, that is. They would sometimes have small talks when they could, and if they happened to stumble upon each other outside of the work environment. They would sit somewhere (a restaurant, cafe, or a park) and talk about anything and everything. They never really talked about themselves but didn’t feel the need to do so. 

Arthur has noticed more things about Alfred as they spent more time together. He realized that he sort of misjudged the American when he called him an idiot or a moron. One would have thought that Alfred was ‘the jock’ type during high school but turns out that he was more of ‘the nerd’ type. While it’s true that Alfred has played sports and was one of the popular kids in his school, he was actually a bookworm too, and was very good in maths, science, biology, physics and history, but really bad at Literature. He had very good grades. Always defended anyone who would get bullied but would get himself into trouble a lot of times. Alfred was also very charismatic and his smile seemed electric. He wasn’t stupid but just really childish and goofy. 

Arthur couldn’t help but think that Alfred’s personality was actually, somehow, balanced. Although he would never admit it, but whenever they hung out together, Arthur would feel very comfortable with him. He didn’t understand what was it, but Alfred just seemed to be very appealing to be around and talk to. Arthur now understood why his students were very comfortable talking to him. He was just very approachable and friendly. 

As time passed by, Arthur was startled by how much he craved to spend time with Alfred. He’d go to work and think ‘I wonder if he’s here yet’ Or ‘I hope his schedule isn’t busy today’. 

Arthur wasn’t the clingy type (even if his stupid older brothers said he was) and this scared him so much. Why did he want to see him all the time? Why did he crave talking to him so much? Why did his heart flutter and his stomach flip when they sat and chatted together?

These questions would swirl in Arthur’s head everyday. He wasn’t slowly falling for Jones, was he? 

After coming to the conclusion that he was definitely starting to fancy Mr. Jones, Arthur’s heart would beat so fast the moment their eyes would meet. He started acting so weird around him. He’d stutter, blush, and he just felt like a high school girl around her crush. And even though he was falling more and more for the American by the day, Arthur never tried to get these feelings out or confess to Alfred, so nothing ever changed. 

Back to the current time. It was the last day of the semester and Alfred had decided to invite Arthur and some fellow professors to party and unwind, to just relive their youth again. 

The party was at Alfred’s house, he had drinks, snacks, music, and everything a party needs. 

Arthur doesn’t recall much of the party other than it was surprisingly hectic and chaotic, and that he had definitely got wasted, if the hangover he’s having is anything to go by. 

He awoke on a twin-size bed in a room that definitely was not his. Arthur was a little startled and sat up quickly only to be met by the smell of fresh brewed coffee and an Earl Grey. 

“Oh, you’re up already.”, said a slightly hoarse voice, as if they just got up too. 

Arthur looked at the source of voice to find Alfred standing by the bedroom door, half naked, with two mugs in his hands. 

Arthur gawked at Alfred for a moment. ‘Dear lord, he’s so divine.’, Arthur couldn’t help but think. 

Alfred smiled sheepishly and approached him, handing him one of the mugs.

The Earl Grey, Arthur recognized. 

“I know you don’t like coffee so I made tea instead, though I’m not sure if I did it right..”, said Alfred suddenly. When Arthur looked up at him, he noticed that the American had a faint blush on his cheeks. Arthur took a sip of his cup, and indeed it wasn’t as good as how he’s used to it, but chose not to comment on it. Instead Arthur looked around the room. “Where am I?”, Asked Arthur finally. Looking back at the American who stopped drinking his coffee, Alfred stared down at him for a moment. “ You, uh....you don’t remember?”, Alfred said, blushing a bit more. Arthur was now confused but also concerned. He, indeed, couldn’t recall a thing. “No...”, He answered, “ I can’t remember anything from last night’s party actually “, Arthur continued as he looked at Alfred. At that moment, they locked eyes. ‘God, his big blue eyes’, Arthur thought, feeling like his breath has hitched during that moment. “ Oh.”, was all Alfred could say as they continued to stare into each other’s eyes. After what felt like forever, Arthur finally managed to tear his eyes away from Alfred’s and let it slide down the American’s neck and chest, to which brought his mind and eyes to a halt. Alfred’s neck was decorated with bite marks and hickeys. Arthur blushed slightly as he whipped his head away when he realizes he was staring. 

He heard Alfred clear his throat, “Well...How about I bring you some sort of clothing first and then we talk?”, Alfred finally said, blushing more. Arthur looked back at him and seemed confused. “What?”, he asked. 

“ I said, we should get you something to cover up with.”, he repeated for Arthur. At that, Arthur looked down on himself and realized, he was indeed naked. Be also noticed that his whole body was covered in bite marks and hickeys here and there. His thighs, his waist, his legs, hips, and even arms were covered in them. Looking at the mirror next to the bed, he saw how messy his hair was, with more bite marks on his neck and shoulders. He was so dishevelled. And in that moment, the realization dawned on him. He slept with Alfred. He ,Arthur Kirkland, had slept with Alfred f. Jones. Alfred. The man that every woman wished to have. The man that was so handsome and divine he could belong in one of those Greek and Roman mythologies. Alfred, the man that managed to make him smile and laugh despite himself. Arthur’s face and ears turned into a deep shade of red. 

“Oh.”, was all Arthur could say. He heard Alfred clear his throat again as he moved to put his empty cup down, “ Yeah...”, he said, standing in his place and shuffled awkwardly. After a minute passed of complete awkward silence, Alfred moved again, this time towards his wardrobe. Arthur immediately noticed the slightly red long scratch marks along his back and could particularly feel his brain frying. Arthur looked down at the cup in his hands, not sure what to say or do. ‘How did this happen?’, he thought. How did he, Arthur, the boring, uptight, old man that none of the students loved, managed to get in bed with Alfred, the guy that was so handsome and charismatic, that everybody loved? 

Then another thought hit him. ‘Does that mean I ruined our friendship?’, Arthur immediately thought. He then started to panic. Has he made everything between them awkward now? Are they ever goanna be able to talk to each other again like the used to after this? 

‘I screwed up.’, was the only thing he kept repeating to himself. ‘I screwed up so bad, didn’t I?’, he couldn’t help but feel small tears prickle at his eyes. 

“Are you alright?”, came Alfred’s voice right next to him. He sounded genuinely concerned, or maybe Arthur was imagining so. Arthur looked to his left to find Alfred staring at him with said concern in his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. Lord, why was he so obsessed with them? 

“Arthur?”, Alfred’s voice snapped him back again into reality. “Oh. Yeah, yeah.... I’m fine”, Arthur managed. He felt like crying. He didn’t want to lose Alfred. 

The American looked at him for a moment and then handed him a blue hoodie and boxers.” The bathroom is right there, if you want to take a shower then go ahead. I’ll wait here.”, Alfred said quietly as he pointed at said door. 

They were sitting once again on the bed after Arthur was done showering and now was sipping quietly on his cold tea. He looked up at Alfred who was sitting quietly, which was rare for him, watching Arthur back. Arthur blushed as their eyes met each other and cleared his throat. “I-uh....I think I need to apologize...to you.”, Arthur finally said, which startled Alfred a bit. The American looked at him with confusion written on his face. “ Apologize? For what?”, asked Alfred, straightening his back slightly. “Well, for...this situation, I suppose..”, came the reply from Arthur who gestured slightly with his hand around as if to emphasise. The American stared at him for awhile then shook his head. 

“ No, no. I should be the one apologizing, it’s more of my fault really....”, the American trailed off, blushed slightly and averting his eyes. “Maybe I should explain what happened last night since you don’t remember?”, suggested Alfred, glancing at Arthur. 

The English man nodded slightly, “ Yes, please do.”, at that Alfred took a deep breath and began explaining how Arthur drank so much he got wasted, and how he subtly started flirting with the Brit and eventually as the party ended, they found themselves tangled in the sheets together. By the time Alfred finished, Arthur’s face was a deep shade of red. Alfred cleared his throat and spoke again, “So, like I said, it was more of my fault than yours.”, the American repeated. 

As Arthur went over the story in his head multiple times, unable to comprehend why the American professor flirted with him in the first place. Arthur had hope that maybe, just maybe, Alfred actually likes him back. But then again, it could have been the alcohol speaking, and he might have mistaken him for someone else. 

“Um....I don’t think we can ever go back, huh...?”, the Brit sighed as he said quietly. The American looked at him with confusion. “What?”, was the question that came out. 

“ It’s just...well...I don’t think we’ll be able to act the same around each other again...”, Arthur explained, feeling tears already coming to his eyes. Even if he and the American weren’t “Best friends”, Arthur didn’t want to stop talking to him, he loved him so much. “ Why are you tearing up?”, Arthur was startled to hear Alfred ask with concern in his voice. He looked up at the American and was greeted with an equally concerned expression and his beautiful blue eyes seemed sad. ‘Oh, I love him so much’, Arthur couldn’t help but think.

When Arthur didn’t answer and just kept staring at him with teary eyes, Alfred felt the need to say something. “I know that this situation is very....awkward but...no one said we can’t talk anymore.”, said the American. He didn’t want to stop talking to Arthur. Even though he messed up so bad, he didn’t want the little chats they had when they could to end. While it’s true Alfred had a lot of friends, Arthur was special. He just really liked the Brit even with his snarky, sarcastic attitude. Alfred couldn’t help but think that everything the short English man did was just utterly adorable to him. How he talks with his English accent, how he holds his pinky finger out while drinking tea, and the fact that he loves stuffed animals, mainly teddy bears, was the cutest. If Alfred was to be honest, he was actually happy he finally managed to sleep with Arthur. 

A sniffle from Arthur startled the American back into reality, and once he looked at the Brit, he was startled to see him crying. Alfred instinctly moved forward and put his hand on Arthur’s shoulder massaging it slightly, as if to comfort him. “Hey, why are you crying?”, asked the American gently. 

Arthur didn’t say anything for a few moments. “.....I don’t want to lose you.”, Arthur murmed in the softest voice. Alfred was shocked to hear the Brit actually say that. Was he imagining this? Or maybe he’s just saying that because Alfred is literally his only friend. “ What do you mean?”, Alfred asked, before jumping into conclusions. Arthur stopped sobbing for a bit and looked into the American’s eyes. Alfred could almost feel his breath hitching. He doesn’t know what it is but every time he looks into Arthur’s eyes, he could swear that his heart practically stops. It’s so beautiful, so green, like a lush forest. God, he loves Arthur’s eyes. 

Arthur took a deep breath. “What I mean is.....well... I really, really like you..”, Arthur managed to say. He examined the American’s expressions carefully. At first, Alfred just seemed to stare at him, as if trying to comprehend what he had just heard, then the American took a deep breath. “You mean, you like-like me or you like me as a friend?”, Alfred asked. Arthur blushed and was already regretting saying anything but there’s no turning back now. “ I mean....I love you, Alfred...”, Arthur said, averting Alfred’s eyes. Arthur didn’t hear the American say anything, or see his expression because he refused to look at him right now but he could feel the fellow professor’s eyes was on him. After what felt like forever, Alfred suddenly stood up and face-palmed himself. “Aw, man, I missed up again!”, Alfred said, which finally got Arthur to look at him. “ We’ve totally got the whole order backwards!”, he continued, which earned him another confused look from Arthur. “Bloody hell are you-“, before Arthur could finish his sentence, the American suddenly took his hands in his and squeezed it gently. “ What I mean is, most people normally confess, go on a date then sleep together”, the American said with a light chuckle. Arthur still stared at him as if not understanding a word of what he just said. “What?”, asked Arthur, which earned him a sigh and an eye roll from Alfred. “I mean, would you like to go out for coffee with me? Like a date?”, Alfred said, looking into Arthur’s eyes with so much endearment in his. “A....date...?”, Arthur repeated slowly, and Alfred nodded. 

“ But why?”, Arthur asked again. Alfred was the one to look confused this time. “Why? Because I love you too, obviously!”, Alfred said with slight chuckle which got Arthur’s blush to grow. “ I’ve been in love with you for quite a while now, actually. Which I know is kinda silly, because we don’t know each other that well and we don’t talk much, but the little conversations we had always made me feel happy. Seeing you smile makes my day and even better when I know it’s me who made you smile. Your beautiful green eyes has always captured me and makes me feel like I’ve been hypnotized. Everything you do is just so endearing to me and I can’t help but think about how much I want to hold you in my arms.”, Alfred said, still squeezing Arthur’s hands gently, eyes still holding each other’s gaze. Arthur could already feel the tears forming in his eyes, but he held them back. “So, will you please go out with me?”, Alfred asked again. 

Arthur was wondering, if this was real or if he was imagining things. But at this point, he couldn’t care less, and just chose to cling onto it. Arthur blinked his eyes a few times, in hopes to not start crying right there and then. Mustering the best smile he could and in the softest voice said,

“It’s a coffee date then.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Please, let me know!


End file.
